pain
by uzumaki77
Summary: uzumaki naruto dia adalah jinjuriki yang penuh dengan penderitaan,dia bukanlah reinkarnasi dari ashura maupun indra dia hanyalah anak dari minato dan kushina yang berjuang melawan kejamnya dunia shinobi
1. Chapter 1

PAIN

Baru pertama kali nulis ky gini,mohon maaf bila kurang memuaskan,ngetiknya juga pake hp,genrenya adventure disisipi romance sedikit.  
Naruto disini memiliki gaya rambut seperti kazehaya kamito Cuma beda warna  
Naruto bukan milik saya.  
Chapter 1

Pertemuan

Terlihat seorang anak berumur 7 tahun berambut kuning cerah mempunyai tanda lahir mirip seperti kumis kucing di pipi kanan Dan kirinya,dia sedang terlelap dalam pun telah tiba sang mentari pun telah menampakan cahayanya menyinari dunia dengan kehangatannya,burung burung pun bernyanyi menyambut pagi yang cerah ini,para penduduk berlalu Lalang di jalan untuk mulai menjalani aktifitas mentari perlahan masuk ke kamar naruto melalui jendela di sebelahnya,alarm berbunyi menurut waktu yang telah di setingnya,suara alarm yang nyaring menggangu ketenangan naruto dalam tidurnya,perlahan ia membuka mata,terlihatlah mata beriris biru bagaikan langit luas tanpa batas,dia mengucek ngucek matanya supaya dapat menyesuaikan dengan perubahan cahaya dari kegelapan saat tidur menuju terangnya cahaya mentari,dia melakukan peregangan ala kadarnya lalu mulai bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke dekat jendela,dia membuka tirai dan kemudian membuka jendela,dia melihat keluar untuk melihat langit,langit yang begitu indah berwarna biru dengan awan awan putih berbagai bentuk yang unik,ada yang mirip kerbau,domba dan kawan kawannya.'kubuka jendela,kutatap langit biru itu yang menyelimuti dunia ini,burung burung gereja pun beterbangan saling bercanda dan bernyanyi satu sama memang indah tapi berbeda Dengan keadaan ku saat ini yang penuh dengan orang orang di jalan saling bertegur sapa satu sama lain,kulihat mereka tersenyum,anak anak berlarian mengejar satu sama lain sambil tertawa. Aku aku selalu bertanya bagaimanakah rasanya tertawa itu?,aku selalu merasa iri dengan mereka. Aku pun selalu merasa iri dengan langit ini,ketika aku memandangnya aku selalu ingin terbang tinggi bebas tak terbatas.' Naruto sudah merasa bosan Dan kemudian mengambil handuk lalu mandi. Setelah mandi naruto mengenakan baju berwarna hitam lengan pendek dan celana pendek berwarna orange. Ia berjalan keluar dari apartemennya. Saat di perjalanan naruto banyak di tatap oleh penduduk dengan tatapan pun ada yang berkata "pergi saja Kau monster","mati saja Kau monster", Dan masih banyak lagi kalimat kalimat pedas lainya. Naruto terus berjalan mengabaikan cacian cacian penduduk,bagi naruto hal ini adalah hal yang biasa 'aku terus berjalan,kulihat tatapan penduduk bagaikan tatapan ingin mengulitiku hidup hidup,kudengar cacian cacian yang keluar dari mulut penduduk tapi kuabaikan perkataan mereka terhadapku,ini adalah hal yang biasa bagiku' Naruto telah sampai pada tempat tujuannya yaitu ichiraku ramen,dia lalu masuk dan memilih tempat kedai ramen ini pun menyambut kedatangan naruto

"selamat pagi naruto... pagi sekali kau datang kesini naruto,kau adalah orang pertama yang datang paling pagi naruto" ucap pemilik kedai sambil tersenyum,

"iya paman.. Aku bangun terlalu pagi dan perutku juga sudah minta diisi "ucap naruto, 'pemilik kedai ramen ini adalah paman teuchi,ia berumur sekitar 40 tahunan. Di kedai ramen ini dia di bantu oleh anak perempuanya yang bernama ayame,mereka adalah orang yang sangat baik ,hanya mereka yang mau menerimaku yang disebut monster ' dia pun memesan ramen,setelah beberapa saat ramen pun telah siap. Naruto memakan ramennya dengan tenang,setelah selesai naruto kemudian membayar ramen yang telah di pesannya

"trimakasih ramenya paman... uangnya kuletakan diatas meja paman." ucap naruto

"ya naruto ...nanti datang kembali ya..." ucap teuchi. Naruto lalu keluar dari kedai ramen ichiraku. Naruto berjalan santai sambil memasukan tangannya kedalam celananya. Dia berjalan menuju sebuah bukit untuk menenangkan diri. Tempat yang tenang adalah tempat kesukaan naruto 'aku terus berjalan melewati sungai,sambil kunikmati angin yang berhembus pelan menerpa yang berhembus,suara dedaunan yang saling bergesekan menurutku itu adalah suara yang indah sekali yang dapat menenangkan hati,lebih indah dari pada suara penyanyi yang terkenal atau pun pemain musik yang hebat. Suasana perbukitan ini sangat menyejukan dan tempat ini adalah tempat yang kusukai karena tenang dan jarang ada orang kemari'. Saat di perjalanan terlihat ada beberapa anak laki laki yang sedang mengerubungi sesuatu. Naruto kemudian menghampiri mereka,

" hai kalian... Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan"ucap naruto kepada mereka, salah satu dari mereka menoleh

" oh... Ada bocah monster rupanya. Hei teman teman lihat ada bocah monster yang sedang menjadi pahlawan kesiangan disini"ucap anak itu. Naruto yang dikatai seperti itu hanya diam saja ,tanpa menunjukan kekesalan. Terdengarlah isak tangis dari seorang gadis kecil mempunyai rambut berwarna biru gelap Dan bermata amethys yang dikerumuni oleh empat anak laki laki.

"apa yang kalian lakukan dengan anak itu,kenapa kalian membuatnya menangis. Apakah kalian banci? Hanya berani kepada anak perempuan lemah seperti dia? Kalau begitu kalian lebih baik memakai rok dan bikini saja dari pada harus berpakaian seperti anak laki laki" ucap naruto sambil berekspresi datar. Mereka pun geram dan mencengkram kerah baju naruto

"apa yang Kau bilang tadi? berani sekali Kau berkata seperti itu kepada kami bocah monster!". Anak itu kemudian meninju pipi kanan naruto,naruto terjatuh,kemudian dia bangkit lagi. keempat anak laki laki itu mendatangi naruto untuk memukulnya kembali. Saat anak pertama hendak melayangkan pukulan ke wajah naruto,naruto menghindar dan menendang perut anak laki laki itu dengan lutunya. Anak laki laki itupun jatuh tersungkur menahan sakit di perutnya. Ketiga temannya menjadi marah melihat temannya di tendang oleh naruto

"hei..! Beraninya Kau memukul teman kami" mereka bertiga menggeroyok naruto,seorang dari mereka hendak memukul wajah naruto, naruto pun menghindar, saat menghindar tidak disadari naruto ada yang memukul punggungnya dari belakang dengan menggunakan kayu yang cukup untuk bisa membuat orang dewasa pingsan apa bila terkena pukulannya. Naruto jatuh tersungkur kemudian dua dari mereka mengangkat naruto dan memegang kedua tangannya supaya tidak berontak ,naruto yang masih menahan sakit hanya bisa pasrah. Dua dari mereka memukuli naruto secara bergantian ada yang di perut Dan di pipi,

" rasakan ini bocah monster"ucap anak itu sambil memukul perut naruto dengan keras, gadis kecil itu hanya menangis melihat orang yang menolongnya di pukuli. Naruto hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit yang ia rasakan ,tak ada kemampuan untuk membalas hanya bisa pasrah menerima semua pukulan dan rasa sakit yang diberikan kepadanya.' Badanku rasanya sakit sekali seakan mau remuk. Mereka terus memukuliku dengan tawa kesenangan,tapi rasa sakit ini bukanlah apa apa bagiku,aku akan lebih senang hanya sakit yang menimpa badanku,dari pada harus merasakan kesepian dan kesendirian dalam hatiku'. Kemudian datang seorang paman paman sambil berlari "hei apa yang kalian lakukan" teriak paman itu, gerombolan anak itu pun berlari meninggalkan naruto,naruto pun terjatuh dengan wajah yang babak belur dan darah yan keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Paman itu menghampiri gadis kecil yang sedang menangis itu "hinata Sama... anda tidak apa apa hinata Sama?" Tanya paman itu dengan penuh rasa khawatir "ko... Aku tidak apa apa.. tolonglah anak itu ko..! dia telah menolongku" ucap hinata sambil menahan isak tangis. Ko menatap naruto 'anak itu.. Kenapa bisa bersama dengan hinata sama' ujar ko dalam hati. "sebaiknya kita pergi hinata sama sepertinya akan turun hujan" ucap ko kepada hinata "tapi ko.." ujar hinata "ayo cepat hinata Sama" ucap ko sambil menggandeng hinata pergi meninggalkan naruto, hinata hanya bisa memandang naruto tanpa bisa melakukan apa apa.

Hujan pun telah turun membasahi bumi. Naruto masih tergeletak tak berdaya hanya bisa menghadap ke langit yang penuh dengan awan hitam dengan wajah sedih menahan penderitaan yang selama ini ia alami 'mengapa.. mengapa selalu begini,mengapa aku selalu menderita,bahkan langit pun seolah olah menangis dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini,terima kasih langit Kau telah memperhatikan orang sepertiku yang tak punya ayah dan ibu,dan tak punya teman atau siapapun didunia ini. Terimakasih kau telah menghiburku dengan warna birumu yang indah,terimakasih kau telah menangis untukku' ujar naruto dalam hati. Naruto kemudian bangkit,berjalan dengan tertatih menahan sakit ditengah derasnya hujan menuju apartemennya. Naruto telah sampai di depan apartemennya. Membuka pintu lalu masuk. Hanya gelap dan sunyi yang dijumpai naruto tak ada seorang pun yang menyambut kedatangan naruto. Ia lalu merebahkan dirinya di ranjang dengan keadaan basah kuyup tanpa mengganti pakainya.

Pagi telah tiba,mentari telah bersinar menerangi bumi,burung burung bernyanyi memnyambut hari. Naruto perlahan membuka matanya ia telah terbangun dari tidurnya 'hah.. Ternyata sudah pagi,Dan kenapa badanku kotor sekali? Oh iya kemarin aku dipikuli oleh mereka. Tapi luka lukaku sudah sembuh tak berbekas,mungkin karena kyubi didalam tubuhku yang telah menyembuhkanku, aku tak tahu kenapa monster itu menyembuhkan luka lukaku, apakah ada maksud lain kyubi melakukan ini '. Naruto bangkit bergegas untuk mandi,setelah mandi dia sarapan hanya dengan satu cup ramen instan. Terdengar suara ketukan pintu,naruto telah selesai makan dan berjalan untuk membukakan pintu. Pintu telah terbuka dan menampakan seorang dengan rompi anbu dan mengenakan topeng anjing. "uzumaki naruto Kau dipanggil yondaime hokage untuk menemuinya" ucap anbu itu "baik aku akan segera pergi" ucap naruto. Anbu itupun langsung pergi dengan sunsinnya. Naruto kini berjalan menuju kantor hokage melewati orang orang yang memandang benci kepadanya. Naruto kini telah tiba di depan pintu kantor hokage kemudian dia mengetok pintu"permisi..!" ucap naruto "silahkan masuk" balas seorang dari dalam. Naruto memutar knop pintu dan membukanya,terlihatlah seorang pria berumur tiga puluh tahunan berambut biru panjang dan berkulit putih sedang bergelut dengan tumpukan kertas dimejanya. Naruto pun masuk "selamat datang naruto" ucap pria itu dengan Senyum di wajahnya.'Kenapa yondaime memanggilku? Entahlah untuk apa dia memanggilku kesini mungkin dia ingin memberi tahu sesuatu kepadaku. Dia adalah Dann yondaime hokage istri dari senju tsunade. Dia adalah orang baik,dia yang memberiku tempat tinggal dan yang memenuhi segala kebutuhan hidupku.' Ujar naruto dalam hati.

"ada keperluan apa sehingga yondaime sama memanggilku kesini? "

"oh ya tentang itu, naruto aku sudah mendaftarkanmu ke akademi,besok Kau sudah mulai masuk"

"kenapa yondaime sama? Aku tidak ingin ke akademi karena aku tidak ingin menjadi ninja"

"kenapa kau tidak mau menjadi ninja naruto? di akademi bukan hanya diajarkan untuk menjadi ninja tapi masih banyak hal lain yang harus Kau pelajari seperti menulis menghitung dan bersosialisasi"

"aku tidak mau menjadi ninja karena ninja itu bodoh,ninja itu suka membunuh,tak peduli untuk alasan apapun apakah untuk melindungi seseorang atau melindungi desa,tak tahukah mereka ada orang lain yang menunggunya pulang dan ternyata orang yang ditunggunya itu terbunuh oleh ninja" Yondaime pun terdiam mendengar jawaban dari naruto

"Kau mungkin benar naruto tapi apakah ada jalan lain? Setiap manusia pasti mempunyai kebencian dan tidak terima melepas apa yang mereka sayangi kemudian ingin membalas atas perlakuan yang diterima mereka. itu yang menyebabkan orang saling membunuh, lalu bagaimana kau akan mengatasinya naruto?"

" aku mungkin memang naif, aku mengkin egois, aku bukanlah orang yang peduli dengan orang lain,aku tidak bisa merubah dunia,Dan aku tidak bisa memberikan kedamaian dan rasa aman kepada orang lain, tapi setidaknya aku akan berjuang untuk meraih kedamain untuk diriku sendiri dengan caraku sendiri bukan dengan cara ninja"jawab naruto. Yondaime kembali terdiam mendengar jawaban dari naruto

"baiklah jika itu pendapatmu tentang ninja,tapi Kau tetap harus belajar di akademi naruto ! Masih banyak hal yang harus Kau pelajari di sana"

"baiklah yondaime sama apakah ada sesuatu yang lain yang ingin anda sampaikan yondaime sama? "

"tidak naruto,Kau boleh pergi naruto"ucap yondaime. Naruto berjalan keluar dia menghela napas pasrah karena dia akan masuk ke akademi.

Hari pun telah berganti,naruto sudah siap untuk pergi ke akademi dengan baju lengan panjang warna hitam Dan celana selutut warna hitam dengan sepatu shinobi standar. Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju akademi. Sesampainya di akademi naruto menemui seorang guru disana dikantor para guru "permisi... saya adalah murid baru di akademi atas perintah yondaime hokage sama" ucap naruto kepada seorang dengan bekas luka di wajahnya yang sedang duduk mengurusi laporan di mejanya."oh.. Kau uzumaki naruto,aku umino iruka mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi anak didiku. Hokage Sama sudah memberi tahuku,mari ikut aku ke kelas,sekarang sudah mau mulai masuk jam pelajaran"ucap iruka. Naruto lalu mengikuti iruka menuju ke kelas. Iruka pun membuka pintu kelas, terlihatlah ruangan yang penuh dengan anak anak yang sedang bermain dan berlarian 'tak kusangka suasana kelas seperti ini,sungguh berisik sekali' ujar naruto dalam hati. Iruka dan naruto pun masuk,anak anak pun bergegas kembali ke tempat duduknya masing masing. "Anak anak kita ke datangan teman baru"ucap iruka. Murid murid lalu menatap naruto,mereka saling berbisik bisik kepada temanya "sst itu kan si bocah monster kenapa dia ada disini"bisik seorang anak laki laki kepada temannya. "naruto silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"ucap mengangguk pertanda mengerti " perkenalkan namaku uzumaki naruto,mulai sekarang aku akan belajar disini" ucap naruto memperkenalkan diri "cuma itu naruto? Tak ada yang lain?"Tanya iruka,naruto pun hanya mengangguk "Kau boleh duduk naruto,masih ada bangku kosong di pojok kelas naruto Kau boleh duduk di sana" ucap iruka. Naruto kemuidan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Di kelas ada seorang gadis yang pernah ditolong naruto,dia terus memperhatikan naruto'dia yang telah menolongku waktu itu,aku senang sekali bisa bertemu dengannya lagi' batin hinata. Waktu pun telah berlalu dan pelajaran telah usai sekarang saatnya pulang,seluruh murid mengemasi barang barang mereka. Anak anak pun sudah pergi meninggalkan kelas yang tersisa hanyalah naruto dan hinata,hinata kemudian mendatangi naruto "a-ano perkenalkan n-namaku hyuga hinata" ucap hinata dengan tergagap dan malu malu disertai dengan pipinya yang merah, naruto lalu menatap hinata"uzumaki naruto, salam kenal" ucap naruto dengan datar tanpa ekspresi  
"u-uzumaki-san T-terimakasih Kau telah menolongku waktu"  
"oh jadi kau anak yang waktu itu, lain kali hati hati"ucap naruto.  
"tapi Kau terluka karena aku" ucap hinata sambil menunduk takut bila naruto marah. "itu bukan apa apa ,aku sudah terbiasa"ucap naruto sambil tersenyum tulus 'baru pertama kali dalam hidupku ada yang mengatakan terimakasih padaku,rasanya sangat aneh sekali'batin naruto. Hinata yang melihat senyuman naruto kian bertambah merah wajahnya." Apakah Kau tidak ingin pulang hyuga-san?"tanya naruto,naruto pun bangkit dari duduknya berjalan meninggalkan kelas.


	2. Chapter 2

PAIN

chapter 2

closer

Langit malam yang luas dan indah dengan berbagai bintang berkelap kelip dan bulan sabit yang bersinar menghiasi malam ini,semua itu adalah ciptaan tuhan yang sangat menakjubkan . Naruto saat ini sedang berbaring di atap rumahnya sambil memandang langit malam 'malam yang sangat indah,aku ingin terus mersakan kedamaian seperti ini '. Tiba tiba datanglah seorang yang memakai pakaian anbu tapi menggunakan topeng polos yang tidak biasanya anbu menoleh dan bangkit berdiri.  
" uzumaki naruto,kau harus ikut aku untuk bertemu seseorang"  
"kau baru pertama kali bertemu bukanya memperkenalkan dirimu tapi malah memerintahku,jelaskan dulu apa maksudmu!"ucap naruto dengan datar.  
"danzo sama ingin bertemu denganmu hanya itu yang bisa kuberi tahukan kepadamu"  
"bagaimana jika aku tidak mau"  
"aku akan membunuhmu" ujar anbu itu.  
"baiklah bawa aku bersamamu"  
Naruto dibawa oleh anbu itu dengan sunshinnya.  
Terlihat seorang kakek dengan mata kirinya yang dililit perban dan di dagunya ada tanda silang bekas luka yang sedang duduk di ruangan dengan hanya cahaya redup lilin yang ada di ruangan itu. Tiba tiba seorang muncul dengan sunshinnya membawa naruto. Dia menunduk hormat kepada kakek itu  
"danzo sama saya sudah membawa uzumaki naruto sesuai dengan perintah anda"  
"kerja bagus ,sekarang pergilah" ucap danzo kepada anbu itu.  
Anbu itu pergi meninggalkan naruto dan danzo . Danzo terus memandangi naruto dengan ekpresi yang ditatap seperti itu hanya diam memandang kosong didepannya tanpa menghiraukan danzo .  
"uzumaki naruto" panggil danzo, naruto menoleh dan menatap mata danzo dengan ekspresi datarnya. Sungguh naruto tidak merasakan takut atau khawatir mengenai apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya .  
"tahukah kau mengapa aku membawamu kesini"  
"aku tak tahu,itu bukan urusanku"  
"uzumaki naruto cara berbicaramu kepada orang tua sungguh tidak sopan sekali"  
"bukan urusanmu"  
Danzo hanya menatap datar naruto " uzumaki naruto kau adalah jinjuriki dan kau ancaman bagi desa ini, segala sesuatu yang mengancam bagi desa ini harus dimusnahkan,itu berarti kau harus mati naruto".  
"apa salahku,aku tak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membahayakan desa, aku tak pernah membunuh siapapun"  
"keberadaanmu di dunia ini sudah merupakan kesalahan,kau adalah jinjuriki bagaimana jika kau tak terkendali dan menghancurkan desa ini?maka dari itu kau harus dimusnahkan, tapi masih ada jalan lain selain membunuhmu,yaitu kau harus menjadi bawahanku mematuhi segala perintahku,dan kau akan kujadikan senjata yang mengerikan bagi desa ini"  
"dengan kata lain aku menjadi bonekamu? Aku tidak mau, aku memang bukanlah orang yang mencintai desa ini dan bisa dikatakan aku membenci desa ini, tapi tenang saja aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membahayakan desa ini. Jika aku melakukan itu kau boleh membunuhku" jawab naruto.  
"menarik sekali,kata katamu seperti orang yang pernah mengalami peperangan saja,tapi apakah kau dapat dipercaya?"Tanya danzo  
"kau meragukanku? Aku bukanlah seorang pembohong"  
"baiklah jika itu maumu,jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan bagi desa pasti aku akan membunuhmu, sekarang pergilah dari hadapanku"

Naruto berjalan keluar melewati lorong lorong yang gelap meninggalkan tempat danzo.  
Setelah pertemuannya dengan danzo,naruto melakukan kegiatannya seperti biasa. Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke akademi,saat melalui persimpangan naruto bertemu dengan hinata "selamat pagi hyuga-san" sapa naruto  
"s-selamat pagi u-zumaki san, a-no uzumaki san apakah kau mau pergi ke akademi?" jawab hinata dengan tergagap.  
"hn… apakah kau mau berangkat bersamaku?"  
"b-baiklah jika uzumaki-san memaksa"jawab hinata malu malu

Saat diperjalanan tak ada percakapan apapun diantara mereka. Hinata terus mencuri curi pandang kearah naruto 'aku berjalan bersama naruto-kun,senang sekali… aku harap setiap hari bisa bersama narutokun' batin hinata kesenangan. Akhirnya mereka sampai di akademi dan menuju ke kelas mereka  
"hyuga-san sebaiknya kau masuk duluan,aku mau ke toilet sebentar"  
Hinata hanya mengangguk,kemudian dia membuka pintu kelas dan nampaklah kelas yang ramai bagai pasar,banyak yang bermain dan berlarian didalam kelas.  
"s-selamat pagi"  
"selamat pagi hinata" ucap seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang pucat dan diikat dengan gaya pony tail  
"kau terlihat bahagia sekali hinata, apakah kau sedang jatuh cinta,kepada menma? atau sasuke?"canda ino sambil memandang anak berambut pirang pucat dia adalah anak dari tsunade bersama dengan dann yondame hokage .  
Hinata yang ditanyai seperti itu menjadi merah wajahnya karena malu.  
"b-bukan seperti itu ino-chan"  
"ayolah mengaku saja hinata"  
"t-tidak ino-chan"  
"hahaha… jangan serius begitu hinata aku cuma bercanda "

Hinata pergi menuju tempat duduknya. Setelah menyuruh hinata masuk ke kelas naruto hanya diam saja di balik pintu menunggu beberapa menit setelah hinata masuk ke kelas,dia telah berbohong kepada hinata 'aku telah berbohong kepada hinata,tapi itu lebih baik dari pada hinata dijauhi teman temannya karena aku'batin naruto. Naruto membuka pintu kelas, yang tadinya ramai menjadi sunyi seketika semua murid memandang kearah naruto lalu kembali melakukan kegiatannya masing masing. Naruto masuk ke kelasnya tanpa mengucapkan salam dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya mengacuhkan anak anak yang sedang bemain. Setelah beberapa saat guru iruka masuk semua murid kembali ke tempat duduknya masing masing.  
"selamat pagi anak anak"  
"selamat pagi sensei" jawab murid murid  
"pagi ini kita akan mempelajari henge no jutsu,walaupun jutsu ini adalah jutsu rank a tapi jutsu ini sangat berguna sekali untuk mengelabui pertama kau harus berkonsentrasi bayangkan orang yang akan kau tiru,kemudian aliran cakramu secukupnya jangan terlalu besar dan jangan terlalu kecil" "pooff" iruka berubah menjadi orang lain yang mengenakan masker dan berambut perak.  
"wah hebat sekali sensei" ucap seorang murid.  
"oke yang pertama kau menma,sekarang maju dan lakukan henge no jutsu"  
Menma berdiri dan menuju ke depan.  
"jutsu seperti itu adalah hal yang mudah sensei" menma merapal segel dan "pooff" munculah yondaime hokage dari kepulan asap.  
"bagus sekali menma"puji iruka  
"menma kun kau hebat sekali, aku mencintaimu" teriak fans girl menma.  
Menma lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.  
"selanjutnya uchiha sasuke maju ke depan"  
Terlihat anak berambut pantat ayam berjalan menuju ke depan,dialah uchiha sasuke si murid berbakat dan genius selain menma. Sasuke kemudian merapal segel dan "pooff" munculah seorang ninja yang mempunyai guratan di pinggir hidungnya dia adalah uchiha itachi kakak dari sasuke.  
"bagus sekali sasuke"puji iruka  
"kya sasuke kun keren sekali"teriak fans girl sasuke.  
Seluruh murid telah mendapat gilirannya masing masing,tibalah giliran naruto.  
"uzumaki naruto kau selanjutnya"  
Naruto berjalan ke depan seluruh murid memandangnya  
"sekarang lakukanlah henge no jutsu"perintah iruka.  
Naruto kemudian merapal segel,tapi setelah beberapa lama tidak ada perubahan apapun pada terus mencoba berkali kali tapi hasilnya nihil.  
"hahaha… bodoh sekali dia melakukan henge saja tidak bisa" tawa seluruh murid Kecuali hinata yang memandang sedih.  
"naruto apakah kau mendengarkan penjelasanku tadi"ucap iruka sedikit marah  
"maafkan aku sensei"  
"kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu" naruto kembali ke tempat duduknya,hinata terus memandangi naruto dengan perasaan khawatir.

Bel telah berbunyi menandakan kelas sudah murid berteriak kesenangan Kecuali naruto.  
"oke anak anak sudah waktunya pulang,pelajaran hari ini kita lanjutkan besok"  
Naruto mengemasi barang barang nya bersiap untuk pulang. Naruto kemudian membuka pintu kelas,saat dia keluar dari kelas naruto melihat hinata berdiri di depan pintu.  
"kau sedang apa hyuga-san apakah kau tidak pulang"  
"a-aku menunggumu uzumaki-san ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"  
"mari kita bicara sambil jalan"  
"b-baiklah"

Naruto sedang berjalan bersama hinata di bawah indahnya langit sore berwarna jingga dengan kumpulan burung yang terbang pulang menuju ke tempat tinggalnya .  
"a-ano uzumaki-san kau tinggal dimana?"  
"aku tinggal di apartemen pemberian yondaime hokage"  
"u-uzumaki san tinggal bersama siapa?"  
"aku tinggal sendiri, orang tuaku sudah meninggal"  
"maaf,pasti berat untukmu"  
"tidak apa apa,aku sudah terbiasa"  
"a-ano uzumaki-san bolehkah nanti aku berkunjung ke rumahmu?" Tanya hinata dengan malu malu.  
"hn.. boleh"  
Hinata merasa senang dengan jawaban naruto.  
"uzumaki-san aku lewat sini ,sampai jumpa besok" hinata melambaikan tangannya.  
"hn... Hati hati" naruto berpisah dengan hinata di persimpangan,kini naruto berjalan sendirian sambil memandangi langit kemudian dia tersenyum sendiri ' aneh sekali anak itu,cuma dia yang mau berbicara denganku' batin naruto.

Naruto sudah sampai di rumahnya kemudian dia mandi dan makan malam. Naruto telah selesai makan,kini dia berada beranda sambil melihat bulan purnama yang bersinar terang di malam hari sehingga bintang bintang tak terlihat karena kalah dengan terangnya bulan. Sudah cukup lama naruto memandangi bulan saatnya untuk tidur.

Seperti biasanya naruto bangun pagi untuk berangkat ke akademi. Kali ini naruto memutuskan untuk membuat bento. Naruto kemudian mengambil beberapa bahan untuk di masaknya lalu di bawa ke dapur. Dengan lihainya naruto memotong motong sayuran,kemudian dia memasukannya ke dalam panci, setelah beberapa menit naruto telah menyelesaikan masakannya,nampaklah Bento yang sederhana yang isinya hanya ada telur, sosis goreng Dan beberapa jenis sayuran.  
Sudah siap dengan bentonya lalu naruto berangkat ke akademi.  
Naruto sudah sampai di akademi dan masuk ke kelas  
"s-selamta pagi uzumaki-san"  
"selamat pagi hyuga-san"  
Guru iruka masuk setelah kedatangan naruto  
"selamat pagi anak anak kali ini kita akan belajar di luar kelas kita akan belajar cara melempar shuriken"  
"hore..." teriak murid murid kegirangan.  
Kini seluruh murid sudah berada di halaman tempat latihan.  
"sensei akan menunjukan kepada kalian cara melempar shuriken yang baik dan benar jadi perhatikan baik baik" iruka mengambil 8 shuriken kemudian diapit disetiap jari jarinya,tanganya lalu disilangkan didepan dadanya Dan mulai melempar." Wush... Tap tap tap" seluruh shuriken yang di lemparkannya mengenai sasaran.  
"nara shikamaru sekarang kau maju dan coba lempar shuriken" perintah iruka kepada anak yang mempunyai kepala mirip nanas  
"hah... merepotkan sekali"  
Shikamaru mengambil 8 shuriken kemudian dia melakukan seperti apa yang iruka tunjukan."wush... Tap tap" kunai telah di lempar, dari 8 shuriken yang tidak mengenai sasaran hanya 3.  
"itu cukup bagus shikamaru… ayo kalian semua berbaris yang rapih"  
Semua murid mulai berbaris, menma berada paling depan dibelakang menma ada sasuke dan seterusnya hingga paling akhir yaitu naruto 'hah… membosankan sekali ,untuk apa melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti ini' batin naruto yang kebosanan.  
Pelajaran melempar shuriken telah selesai sekarang tiba waktunya untuk makan siang. Naruto mengambil bentonya, dia akan memakan bentonya di belakang akademi .  
"u-uzumaki san mau makan siang"  
"hn… aku akan makan di belakang akademi"  
"b-bolehka aku ikut"  
"boleh,ayo"

Saat ini hinata dan naruto berada di bawah pohon yang rindang dengan angin yang sepoi sepoi dan langit yang cerah dihiasi dengan gumpalan awan putih. Naruto dan hinata mulai membuka bentonya kemudian mereka mulai memakan bento masing masing. Hinata terus mencuri curi pandang kearah naruto 'naruto kun lucu sekali saat makan,nasinya belepotan dipipinya hihihi…' batin hinata. Hinata yang melihat isi bento naruto menjadi ingin mencobanya karena terlihat sangat enak .  
"u-uzumaki san boleh aku mencoba bento mu?"  
"boleh, ambil saja sesukamu"  
Hinata lalu mengambil sosis dengan sumpitnya kemudian memasukan kedalam mulutnya dan perlahan mengunyah sosis tersebut menikmati setiap rasa di lidahnya 'bento naruto-kun enak sekali bahkan lebih enak dari pada buatan ibuku'  
"bagaimana hyuga-san apakah tidak enak?"  
"enak ko sangat enak malah"  
"syukurlah aku kira tidak enak"  
Hinata dan naruto telah selesai makan saatnya mereka kembali ke kelas  
"u-uzumaki -san apakah aku boleh memakan bentomu lagi"  
"boleh jika kau menyukainya"  
"trimakasih"ucap hinata disertai senyum.

Bel telah berbunyi pertanda saatnya untuk pulang, Naruto pulang bersama hinata melewati jalan yang biasanya mereka lalui.  
"u-uzumaki-san bentomu sangat enak,bagaiman kamu membuatnya?"  
"benarkah? aku kira biasa saja,aku sudah biasa hidup sendiri jadi memasak adalah hal yang biasa bagiku"  
"wah… u-uzumaki-san hebat sekali,jika aku menjadi kau pasti aku tidak tahan hidup di dunia ini"  
"jangan melebih lebihkan seperti itu,setiap manusia pasti akan berusaha mempertahankan hidupnya bagaimanapun caranya"  
"oh ya,besok kan akademi diliburkan 2 hari, apa yang biasa kau lakukan saat libur?"  
"aku tidak melakukan apa apa,kalau tidak tidur ya jalan jalan"  
"sampai disini dulu ya uzumaki-san sampai jumpa besok" hinata melambaikan tangannya kepada naruto  
"hn…."

Naruto sudah tiba di rumahnya,saatnya untuk makan malam dan setelah itu tidur.  
Matahari telah terbit, sinarnya yang terang masuk ke dalam kamar naruto dan mengusik naruto dari tidurnya. Naruto membuka mata dan mengerjapkanya kemudian ia bangkit dan membuka jendela membiarkan sinar mentari menerpa wajahnya dengan kehangatan mentari pagi ,setelah itu dia mandi dan sarapan. Naruto kini mengenakan baju lengan panjang hitam dengan lambang pusaran di punggungnya dan celana pendek selutut warna hitam. Naruto sedang berjalan di tepi danau kemudian dia memutuskan berbaring di bawah pohon sambil melihat langit dan menikmati sejuknya angin yang menggerakan setiap dedaunan sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang khas. Setelah cukup lama naruto pun tertidur,tak terasa matahari mulai condong ke barat naruto lalu terbangun dan hendak pulang kerumah. Saat di perjalanan pulang naruto mendengar suara tangisan seorang anak,lalu naruto menemukanya di balik pohon dekat perbukitan dan ternyata itu adalah hinata.  
"hyuga-san apa yang kau lakukan disini,dan kenapa kau menangis serta badanmu penuh lecet lecet seperti itu?"  
Hinata menatap naruto "uzumaki-san"  
"hiks hiks ayahku sudah tidak sayang lagi kepadaku" isak hinata.  
"sebaiknya kau sembuhkan dulu lukamu,ayo ikut aku! rumahku dekat dari sini"  
"b-baiklah"  
Naruto dan hinata telah sampai di depan apartemen naruto,kemudian naruto membuka pintu  
"ayo silahkan masuk"  
Hinata dan naruto masuk "duduklah di situ akan aku ambilkan obat untukmu" ucap naruto  
"i-iya"  
Naruto pergi kedapur untuk mengambil obat untuk yang sedang duduk menunggu melihat lihat isi kamar naruto,tidak ada barang apapun yang istimewa di dalamnya 'kamar naruto-kun sederhana sekali dan bersih'batin hinata.  
Naruto datang dengan membawa kotak p3k dan baskom berisi air panas.  
"ayo hyuga-san biar kubersihkan luka lukamu" naruto lalu meneteskan anti septic ke dalam baskom,kemudian dicelupnya handuk tadi lalu memerasnya.  
"tahan ya…" Naruto mulai membersihkan luka luka hinata dari wajah, tangan dan kaki  
"aw.. pelan pelan uzumaki-san ,sakit"  
"kau sudah besar hyuga-san ,jangan menangis"

Setelah selesai membersihkan luka luka hinata,naruto lalu mengambul plester dan menempelkan ke luka luka hinata. Dengan lembut naruto menempelkan plester di wajah hinata. Dekatnya wajah naruto dengan wajah hinata membuat hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas birunya warna mata naruto. Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa merona wajahnya.  
Naruto telah selesai mengobati hinata dan membereskan obat obatnya.  
"u-uzumaki-san trimakasih kau baik sekali" naruto lalu menoleh.  
"sama sama hyu-" ucapan naruto dipotong oleh hinata  
"hinata!, panggil aku hinata aku juga akan memanggilmu N-naruto-kun"ucap hinata sambil menunduk malu malu  
"baiklah hinata" ucap naruto disertai senyum tipis membuat hinata tambah merona.  
"naruto-kun bolehkah aku menginap disini kali ini saja aku mohon"  
"memangnya kenapa kau tak mau pulang hinata?"  
"aku masih takut dengan ayahku, ayahku selalu menyuruhku berlatih karena aku calon pemimpin klan hyuga,tapi aku ini sangat lemah bahkan dengan adikku saja aku kalah"  
"hinata, kau seharusnya bersyukur,kau masih mempunyai orang tua tidak seperti aku. Ayahmu melakukan semua itu padamu karena dia peduli padamu karena dia sayang padamu karena dia ingin kau menjadi orang yang kuat ,jika ayahmu tidak sayang padamu pasti kau akan tidak di pedulikannya"  
"trimakasih naruto-kun,tapi kali ini saja ijinkan aku menginap disini"mohon hinata.  
"baiklah jika itu maumu"  
"trimakasih naruto-kun"  
Tak disadari mereka berdua ada seorang paman berambut panjang coklat memiliki mata khas klan hyuga berada di dekat jendela mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka,orang itu hanya bisa berekspresi sendu

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Author : saya sendiri  
Genre : action,adventure,romance(secuil),comedy echi(jangan terlalu berharap)

bleach muncul di chapter 4 atau 5

Chapter 3  
RAMALAN

Hyuga hiasi,dia adalah orang yang tadi menguping pembicaraan hinata dan naruto. Dia adalah ayah dari hinata. Saat ini dia sedang berjalan di bawah indahnya sinar bulan. Dari wajahnya dia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu 'apakah aku terlalu keras kepada putriku sendiri'hiasi menghelai napas,dengan wajah sendu dia terus berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Sang istri sedang duduk menunggu suaminya dia adalah hyuga hikari, mempunyai paras yang cantik dengan rambut biru gelap yang panjangnya sampai ke pinggul. Dia bersama dengan putrinya yaitu hyuga hanabi, dia mempunyai rambut panjang sepinggul berwarna coklat dengan mata khas Klan hyuga mirip seperti ayahnya. Mereka sedang meminum teh sambil menunggu hinata dan hiasi pulang.  
"bagaimana dengan latihanmu hanabi?"  
"melelahkan kasan,tadi tousan mengajarkan jurus baru"  
"semangat hanabi !pasti kau akan menjadi anak yang kuat "  
"tentu kasan"ucap hinata dengan senyum.

Hiasi sudah sampai di depan rumahnya,kemudian ko datang menemui hiasi.  
"maafkan saya hiasi-sama saya tidak bisa menemukan nona hinata" ucap ko sambil membungkuk.  
"tidak apa apa ,aku sudah menemukan hinata"  
"tapi dimana nona hinata kenapa tidak bersama dengan hiasi-sama? "  
"tenang saja dia baik baik saja"  
"baiklah hiasi-sama saya permisi dulu"  
Ko pergi meninggalkan hiasi. Hiasi lalu membuka pintu dan bertemu dengan istrinya.  
"okaeri anata/tosan" ucap hikari dan hanabi bersama.  
"tadaima"  
Hiasi kemudian bergabung bersama hikari dan hanabi yang sedang meminum teh ,kemudian hikari menuangkan teh hijau ke dalam gelas lalu di berikan kepada hiasi.  
"silahkan di minum anata"  
"hn… trimakasih"  
Hiasi kemudian menyesap teh nya perlahan.  
"bagaimana anata apakah kau sudah menemukan hinata"  
"aku sudah menemukan hinata,tenang saja hinata baik baik saja,dia menginap di rumah temannya"  
"syukurlah kalau hinata baik baik saja"  
"hikari.."  
"ada apa anata"  
"apakah aku terlalu keras kepada hinata?"  
"kau mungkin keras terhadap hinata,tapi itu adalah bentuk kepedulian dan rasa sayangmu kepada hinata,setiap orang pasti mempunyai caranya sendiri dalam menyayangi orang lain,bahkan ada orang yang rela dibenci oleh adiknya sendiri demi melindungi adik yang sangat di cintainya"  
"trimakasih hikari,kau adalah istri yang paling baik"  
"trimakasih anata"

Hinata sedang duduk di tepi ranjang naruto, menunggu naruto yang sedang mandi. Setelah beberapa menit naruto telah selesai mandi dia hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya,kemudian dia keluar dari kamar dan pergi ke kamar. Hinata yang sedang menunggu naruto menoleh ke pintu karena mendengar suara pintu terbuka, nampaklah naruto yang baru selesai mandi yang hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggangnya dan bertelanjang dada. Hinata yang melihat keadaan naruto seperti itu menjadi malu dan wajahnya memerah,kemudian dia cepat cepat menutup mata dengan tangannya.  
"na-naruto-kun kenapa kau telanjang? ce-cepat pakai bajumu"  
"owh.. maaf aku lupa,aku akan mengambil pakainku,aku akan pakai di kamar mandi"  
Sekarang naruto sudah memakai baju,dia mengenakan piyama dengan warna hitam. Setelah kejadian tadi hinata merasa canggung kepada naruto dan wajahnya merah.  
"kau kenapa hinata ? apakah kau demam? wajahmu merah" naruto meletakan tangannya di kening hinata,memeriksa hinata apakah demam atau tidak.  
"a-aku tidak apa apa naruto-kun" hinata yang di perlakukan seperti itu jadi tambah memerah wajahnya.  
"syukurlah kalau begitu ,hinata kau tidur di ranjang,aku akan tidur di futon"  
"apakah tidak apa apa naruto-kun"  
"hn... Kau tamu disini jadi aku harus memperlakukanmu dengan baik"  
"terimakasih naruto-kun"  
Naruto lalu mengambil fuuton di lemari kemudian dia menata fuuton tersebut agar nyaman untuk tidur.  
"aku akan mematikan lampunya hinata"  
Naruto kemudian mematikan saklar lampu yang ada di tembok. Naruto lalu berjalan ke fuutonnya dan berbaring.  
"oyasumi hinata"  
"oyasumi naruto-kun"  
Hinata dan naruto mulai terlelap di malam yang sunyi dengan sinar bulan yang indah tak ada seorang pun yang beraktivitas,semuanya mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka setelah menjalani hari yang melelahkan.

Malam sudah berlalalu berganti dengan pagi,matahari sudah mulai menampakan sinarnya menggantikan malam yang gelap. Terlihat naruto dan hinata masih tertidur. Hinata berbaring disamping naruto sambil memeluknya. Hinata terbangun dia mulai mengerjapkan matanya belum sepenuhnya sadar.  
'sudah pagi kah, ahh... hangat sekali aku jadi ingin tidur lagi. tunggu! dimana aku, oh.. Aku ingat,kemaren aku meminta naruto-kun untuk diijinkan menginap di rumahnya, tapi apa ini? Ini terasa empuk dan hangat?' Hinata kemudian melotot dan tersadar sepenuhnya  
'k-kenapa aku disini,kenapa aku tidur sambil memeluk naruto-kun,perasaan aku tidur di ranjang, kenapa aku bisa difuton naruto-kun?' Hinata menjadi merah wajahnya,sementara itu naruto masih tidur tidak merasa terganggu dengan hinata. Hinata terus memperhatikan wajah naruto saat tidur. Dia kemudian mengelus pipi naruto dengan lembut supaya naruto tidak terganggu.  
'Hihihi naruto-kun manis sekali saat tidur,pipinya Lembut sekali,a-apa yang telah aku lakukan' Hinata kemudian bangun dengan pelan supaya naruto tidak terganggu. Cahaya matahari masuk menembus melalui jendela, wajah naruto terkena sinar matahari mengusik tidur naruto. Naruto bangun dia mengucek ngucek matanya.  
"o-ohayo naruto-kun"  
Naruto menoleh kepada hinata,belum sepenuhnya sadar naruto masih terdiam menatap hinata.  
"ohayo hinata"  
Naruto lalu bangun dan membereskan futonnya,  
"n-naruto-kun terimakasih kau telah mengijinkanku menginap di rumahmu,aku akan pulang sekarang"  
"pulang sekarang ? apa kau tidak mau sarapan dulu ? aku akan membuatkan makanan"  
"tidak terimakasih, mungkin orang tua ku sedang khawatir"  
"oh… baiklah kalau begitu"  
Hinata berjalan menuju pintu keluar kemudian dia memutar knopnya.  
"trimakasih naruto-kun sampai jumpa besok" ucap hinata disertai senyuman di wajahnya  
"hn.. sama sama"  
Hinata telah keluar dari rumah naruto dia berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya ,saat di jalan hinata tersenyum senyum sendiri mengingat saat naruto dengan lembutnya mengobati luka luka ditubuhnya.  
Setelah cukup lama berjalan hinata telah sampai di depan kediaman hyuga, ayahnya hinata sedang berdiri sambil bersedekap menunggu hinata.  
"kenapa baru pulang" Tanya ayah hinata dengan datar.  
"a-aku menginap di rumah temanku tou-sama"  
"laki-laki atau perempuan"  
"l-laki laki" jawab hinata dengan takut.  
"apa yang kau lakukan di sana"  
"dia mengobati luka luka ku"  
"masuklah ibumu sedang menunggumu"  
"tou-sama tidak marah?"  
"aku akan marah kalau kau berbohong" Kemudian hiasi berbalik dan berjalan meniggalkan hinata masuk ke rumah.  
Hinata masuk ke kediaman hyuga,dia kemudian mebuka pintu dan nampaklah hikari yang sedang duduk menunggunya.  
"tadaima"  
"okaeri hinata,dari mana saja kau,semalam tidak pulang" hikari lalu bangun dan melihat keadaan hinata yang dipenuhi dengan plester  
"kenapa lukamu sangat banyak hinata ? dan siapa yang mengobatimu?" Tanya hikari khawatir sambil memeriksa setiap luka hinata.  
"aku menginap di rumah temanku kaasan, dia yang mengobati semua luka lukaku"  
"laki laki atau perempuan"  
"l-laki laki"  
"hee… anakku ku sudah besar ternyata, tak kusangka aku akan segera memiliki cucu. Hehehe…"canda hikari. Hinata menjadi memerah wajahnya.  
"kaaasan" hinata ngambek  
"hehehe… sudah sudah ayo kita makan kau belum makan kan?"  
"emm…" hinata mengangguk.  
Sementara dikediaman senju,Menma dan ayahnya sedang melakukan latihan di training ground clan senju.  
"mokuton moku bunshin" munculah 3 duplikat menma yang terbentuk dari kayu yang tumbuh dari tanah, ya menma adalah pengendali mokuton ,kekuatan itu diwarisi dari ibunya yang merupakan cucu hashirama senju sang dewa shinobi pada eranya dulu.  
"bagus sekali menma ,control cakramu sudah semakin membaik"ucap dann  
"sekarang ayo menma menma serang tou-chan" cloning dari menma mulai berlari zig zag menyerang dann, cloning pertama melayangkan pukulan ke wajah dann,saat bersamaan cloning yang kedua melancarkan serangan dari belakang dann,lalu dann melompat keaatas menghindari kedua serangan itu. Akibatnya clon 1 dan 2 bertabrakan, tak disadari dann saat di udara ada cloning ke 3 yang sudah menyiapkan tendangannya "BUGG" dann terkena tendangan dari cloning ke 3 dan terjatuh ke tanah. Kemudian ke tiga cloning menma mendekat ke tubuh dann .  
"heh… ternyata mudah sekali mengalahkan ayah"ucap cloning 1  
"ayo kita telanjangi ayah saja" kata cloning 2  
"ayo…"ucap mereka serempak.  
Saat cloning menma membuka baju dann kemudian terjadi ledakan "duarr poff poff poff" ke tiga cloning menma pun hilang.  
"Kau ceroboh sekali menma terpancing oleh lawan, kau terlalu meremehkan lawanmu menma,bagaimana jika tadi itu kau yang asli" dann muncul dari balik pohon.  
"kuso… padahal tadi rencanaku sudah sempurna,ayah buatlah aku jadi lebih kuat lagi"  
"ya pasti… kau pasti akan menjadi kuat melebihi buyutmu"  
"yo hokage sama" ucap seorang berambutputih panjang dengan membawa gulungan besar di belakangnya. Dann menoleh "jiraya kapan kau pulang kenapa tidak memberi kabar"  
Laki laki yang bernama jiraya hanya bisa nyengir dengan wajah yang penuh cap sandal jepit "hehehe… aku baru saja pulang"  
"dari wajahmu itu pasti kau ketahuan mengintip wanita mandi"  
"aku bukan mengintip dann, tapi aku mencari inspirasi"  
"di pemandian wanita ?pantas saja tsunade sering menolakmu dulu?"  
"tou-chan dulu jiraya sensei pernah menyatakan cinta pada ka-chan?" ucap menma  
"iya dan dibalas dengan ciuman maut dari tangan tsunade"  
"hei jangan mengungkit kejadian itu" teriak jiraya  
"hah… syukurlah ka-chan tidak menikah dengan petapa mesum ini,kalau itu terjadi bagai mana nanti aku jadinya,mungkin aku akan menjadi laki laki yang suka memakai bra kemana mana… hii… itu mengerikan"ucap menma  
"diam kau bocah tengik"teriak jiraya  
"ada perlu apa kau datang kemari jiraya?"Tanya dann  
"ada yang perlu aku bicarakan denganmu,ini masalah penting"  
"baiklah ayo kita ke gedung hokage,menma kita lanjutkan besok aku ada urusan dengan jiraya"  
Dann bersama jiraya pergi ke gedung hokage dengan sunshin masing masing.  
Kini dann dan jiraya sedang berada di kantor hokage,dann duduk di kursi kerjanya sementara jiraya berdiri menghadap sang hokage.  
"dann kemaren aku bertemu dengan tetua katak di gunung myoboku,sang tetua menyampaikan sebuah ramalan"  
"ramalan apa jiraya"  
"sang tetua menyampaikan tentang peperangan besar untuk melindungi dunia dari kehancuran,ada seorang yang sangat kuat,bahkan sebanding dengan sang leluhur shinobi rikudo sennin, dia menginginkan kehancuran dunia ini, tapi akan ada dua orang yang bertarung melawannya mereka adalah reinkarnasi dari ashura dan indra anak dari rikudo sennin, sang tetua mengatakan cirri cirri dari dua reinkarnasi itu yang pertama dia berambut pirang dan bisa menggunakan mokuton,dan orang yang ke dua dia merupakan keturunan dari clan uchiha dia bisa membangkitkan mangekyo sharinggan dan rinenggan dan mereka berdua adalah sahabat. Untuk orang yang pertama aku tahu pasti itu adalah menma dia satu satunya yang bisa menggunakan mokuton, tapi yang ke dua aku tidak tahu siapa orang itu"  
"uchiha sasuke,pasti dia adalah uhiha sasuke dia adalah anak yang paling dekat dengan menma"  
"selain itu menurut mata mataku ,akatsuki sudah mulai bergerak,mereka terdiri dari ninja pelarian yang berbahaya"  
"lalu bagaimana dengan naruto,dia bahkan tidak mau menjadi ninja"  
"anak dari minato? Biar aku yang mengurusnya"  
"trimakasih jiraya aku khawatir kepada naruto"

Sementara itu dengan naruto dia sedang berjalan di pasar,kemudian dia melihat topeng kucing yang menarik perhatiannya kemudian dia melihat lihat dan ingin membeli.  
"paman aku ingin beli ini"  
"apa yang sedang kau di lakukan disini iblis" kemudian paman pemilik toko mendorong naruto keluar hingga terjatuh .  
"ambil topeng ini iblis pergi dan jangan datang kemari lagi"marah pemilik toko. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam di perlakukan seperti itu,kemudian naruto bangkit dan membersihkan debu yang menempel di celananya kemudian pergi dari tempat itu dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Seseorang memperhatikan kejadian tadi dari balik tiang listrik dia adalah jiraya dia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa selain menyaksikan kejadian itu.  
Naruto kini sedang berada di taman bermain, dia duduk diatas ayunan dengan tatapan sendu. "tap tap tap" terdengar suara langkah kaki, naruto menoleh,dia melihat seorang berambut putih dan membawa gulungan besar di belakangnya . Jiraya kemudian menghampiri naruto dan duduk diayunan disebelah naruto.  
"kau sedang apa disini sendirian? hari sudah mulai gelap"  
"aku tidak melakukan apapun"  
"aku dulu punya tiga murid,mereka anak dari korban peperangan mereka yatim piatu,aku masih teringat dengan kata katanya, dia berkata bahwa dia akan melindungi orang orang yang dicintainya dan membawa dunia pada perdamaian, aku senang sekali dengan perkataannya aku selalu berharap bahwa dia akan menjadi orang yang membawa perdamaian bagi dunia ini" jiraya bercerita sambil menghadap langit senja  
"omong kosong,tidak ada yang namanya perdamaian di dunia ini"ucap naruto dengan datar.  
"kenapa kau bisa berbicara seperti itu?"  
"jika ada perdamaian maka aku tidak akan menderita, perdamaian yang ada hanya perdamaian semu,ayah dan ibuku bahkan mengorbankan hidupnya, mereka juga mengorbankanku untuk menjadi jinjuriki untuk melindungi desa ini,dan apakah yang mereka dapat mereka tak dapat apapun,semua orang bahkan tak ada yang mengingat mereka ,dan mereka melampiaskan kebenciannya kepadaku yang tak pernah melakukan apapun .Apakah itu yang kau sebut sebagai perdamaian?bahkan harus ada yang dikorbankan dan menahan rasa sakit?" jiraya hanya terdiam.  
"kau membuatku tambah muak kakek tua"ucap naruto lalu pergi meninggalakn jiraya sendiri.  
Jiraya masih berada di taman bermain,dia merenungi setiap perkataan naruto barusan "seberapa besarkah penderitaan selama ini yang kau rasakan naruto"

Tbc  
bagi yang minta di tag mohon maaf authornya gaptek gx tau caranya.. tehe...  
Update tiap malem jumat  
Jaa mata ne


End file.
